


If You Want to Romance Me...

by Takana_Kimore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Funny, M/M, Nico is addicted to Netflix and the internet, Oneshot, Sass boyfriends, Will tries hard to be a good boyfriend, mentions of Channing Tatum and Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takana_Kimore/pseuds/Takana_Kimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are twigs in Will’s hair, singe marks on the lilies in his hand, and he is drenched form head to toe. </p>
<p>“I voluntarily threw myself into a river, Neeks.” Will sasses, but thrusts the flowers in Nico’s direction and the demigod has no choice but to take them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want to Romance Me...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do something humorous in honor of one of my friend's requests, but I think it fell a little short. Please leave constructive criticism or any other prompts. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A wants something simple. Character B wants to go above and beyond.

Nico tries not to think too much about it, but he does. He is truly worried. Not only because he had a death scare last week, or that Will almost fell off the lava course two days ago, or that Thalia decided to play a really mean prank consisting of lightening repeatedly striking his cabin (that triggered a panic attack that no one saw coming). Nico is worried because for the first time in his almost 16 years—actually 84 years, but who was counting — Will was late for their fourteenth scheduled “get together”.

In plain language, it was a date. But, Nico still has some anxiety about it and no one bothers to correct him if he decides to not label their relationship (one year and counting—the longest relationship both had ever had). So, when the knock sounds on the door, Nico thinks it’s Jason with his comforting persona, Feel Better and I’m Sorry Thalia is a Bit of Dick chocolate, and a nice hug. Yeah, Jason is his best friend because remorse turns him into a puppy and happiness makes him a cuddle monster. Instead, it’s Will, who is fifty-four minutes and six seconds late. Not that Nico was counting.

“What is this?” Nico raises an eyebrow. Will looks sloppy, and this is coming from the gay guy who literally walked outside wearing nothing more than a My Little Pony tee-shirt, Pac-Man boxers and SpongeBob Slippers after a thirty-six hour anime binge on his fifteenth birthday and never bothered to change. The 21st century and Netflix are a strange combination.

There are twigs in Will’s hair, singe marks on the lilies in his hand, and he is drenched form head to toe.

“I voluntarily threw myself into a river, Neeks.” Will sasses, but thrusts the flowers in Nico’s direction and the demigod has no choice but to take them.

“What the hell did you do?” He brings the older demigod inside.                                

“I just went into the store to buy you some flowers and was attacked by a fire breathing monster, and then it rained because only the camp has regulated weather, and then some guy tried to mug me so I ran to the subway, mind you that place stinks, until finally I left only to be chased by a minotaur, which Percy dispatched for the umpteenth time, like really thank the guy, until I realized I crossed the wrong side of the camp border and end up running through the woods until I knocked on your cabin door.” Will wheezes. “And all in less than an hour.” He looks slightly accomplished.

“Thank you?” Nico cocks his head as if to say _Am I supposed to be impressed by your buffoonery? Like why didn’t you have weapons?_

“Oh my god,” Will groans and covers his face. “You really don’t remember.”

“Am I forgetting a birthday? Yours isn’t coming for another two months.” Will slaps his own cheek.

“Last week, you said, and I quote you on this, ‘if you want real romance, make your man bring you something worth real money, then take on monsters weaponless in your honor, and complete the task in less than an hour’. I completed all of the requirements: I brought the flowers, took on some monsters, although I did not kill them, and I ran here in perfect time.” Will smiles.

“Dude, I was giving Calypso advice for how to torment Leo, not lead you on a suicide run.” He really needs to have a new conversation setting with his girls now. Nico and Piper can't admire Channing Tatum’s body in Magic Mike together if Will going to be listening in. Heck, he won’t even be able to admire Captain America with Hazel if Will’s watching, if it’s going to make the guy think he needs to eat five chickens a day to get amazing pecks (and they are amazing, thank you Not Another Teen Movie). “We’ll need to have a discussion about boundaries if I can’t have spa day with the girls.”

“But,” Will pouts and Nico just has to, he can’t not, if Will put all this effort into impressing him. Nico reaches up, on his tiptoes because he hasn’t reached his growth spurt, damn you Will Solace, and kisses some very wet lips.

“Thank you,” Nico blushes as he pulls back. “I appreciate all the effort, Will, but do you really think I want my favorite guy out next to monsters without a weapon to fight with. I don’t want you in harm’s way at all and that’s when we’re out on quests.” Will hugs and rolls his eyes.

“Am I really your favorite guy?” Will looks smug now and Nico punches him in the arm.

“Let me tell you a secret Will: If you want to romance me, all you have to do is knock on my door, kiss my brains out and ask if I want to watch a movie. Because I have Netflix and I have neither finished Daredevil Season 2 nor have I started House of Cards.” And Nico tries hard not to melt when Will lights up and it makes the freckles on his face shine and stand out and gods, isn’t he adorable. And Nico has to put up with his wide eyes and his perfect mouth and his perfect tan and his cuteness and his attentiveness. Because he lov—likes him that’s why.

Will reels Nico in for a kiss and its wet, twigs are falling on his floor, and the lilies are sort of dying in his hands, but it’s perfect and Nico wouldn’t change of think if he could just get off of Cloud Nine and use his brain again. Solace has shut off all thinking functions and capacities, again.

“Neeks, will you do me the honor of watching a movie with me tonight?”

“Hell yes!” Nico squeaks, but later he will deny it and the fact that his cheeks are cherry pink. He will also deny how he breathes out and starts to giggle from the endorphin overload. Dopamine is a mortal goddess and demigods should start praising their bodily functions more.

“Good,” Will smiles at him and Nico snorts.

“What?” It’s Will’s turn to raise his eyebrow.

“Well, you are an hour late for our date.” Will’s jaw drops when Nico drops the ‘d’ word. “So, I’ll have to punish you somehow. C’mon, I ordered the newest Friday the 13th film and we are so gonna watch it.” Will grimaces and whines as Nico bounces (he will deny any frolicking movements) over to the couch and inserts the disk into his blue ray player.

“Really, Nico. No, not horror films.” Nico has the audacity to look innocent.

“It gives you an excuse to cuddle with me.”

“I’m all in.”

Nico never does see the film. He’s too busy cuddling and making out with Will Solace on his sister’s purple couch. The next day, Jason will come by and ask why his couch is soppy and covered in leaves. Nico will not blush as he stares the son of Zeus out of his cabin. And he definitely does not blush when Piper wiggles his eyes at the seating. Nope, because Nico is getting on the phone and is calling his daddy to buy him new furniture. For reasons…

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more demigod madness: http://takana-kimore.tumblr.com/


End file.
